


Inspiration

by kuripaaan



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/kuripaaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a meme, hence the somewhat abrupt nature of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme, hence the somewhat abrupt nature of it.

It was during a mock rehearsal for the Puzzle Tour. The jam session that happened right before Do You Agree had started it all. Ohkura, in all his magnificent glory, had been drumming up a storm during the jam session. Seeing the way he made love to his drums had incited a passion previously unknown to the rest of Kanjani. The way the drumsticks seemed to be extensions of his hands, creating driving beats that seemed to be coming from their own hearts. By the end of the practice, Maru and Yasu could barely take it any longer. Before the staff knew it, they had dragged Ohkura off his seat and into the green room showers backstage.

They quickly set to stripping Ohkura of his clothing, needing to see his naked skin.

"You know what you were doing to us out there, right?"

"Driving us wild. Crazy."

Maru forced Ohkura to his knees, his hand firm on his shoulder as he pressed down. Yasu rubbed his tented crotch with his guitar callused fingers. Maru had unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out of his pants. He stood in front of Ohkura.

"Suck it."

Ohkura, mindless from the adrenaline rush that happened during every jam session, quickly swallowed Maru's cock. Bobbing his head back and forth, he laved Maru's cock, tongue skillfully curling around the stiff member. Yasu, being so turned on from the sight, shimmied out of his pants and underwear and knelt behind Ohkura, starting to rub himself against the cleft of Ohkura's ass. Maru had entangled his hand in Ohkura's hair, forcing his head back and forth while Yasu furiously rubbed himself against Ohkura. 

More and more. Faster and faster. Maru quickly pulled Ohkura away and started rubbing himself quickly. Yasu spilled himself on Ohkura's ass.

"Aaahhh..." came the long drawn out moan as Maru finished. He had created a beautiful painting of his lust on Ohkura's face. Ohkura blinked up at Maru, coming out of his post jam session high. Ohkura reached up and smeared Maru's come against his cheek, sticking his finger in his mouth. He smiled.

"Umai."

They showered after, the haze putting them in good spirits, and headed back into the green room. The rest of the members were standing outside the showers. Yasu and Maru moved on to the couch, but Ohkura paused in front of them, feeling the intensity of their stares. 

"Uh..."

They moved in like a pack of hyenas ready for the kill. 

"We overheard, you know."

"Maru can be quite loud."

"Wanna let us join?"

Just the same as Maru had done to him earlier, one of them, Ohkura couldn't tell who, had pushed on his shoulders and forced him on his knees. The towel he was wearing had loosened and fell to the ground. Wide eyed, he stared up at Yoko, Hina, Subaru, and Ryo as they unclothed themselves to various states of undress. 

Yoko, behind Ohkura, grabbed his hair and forced his head back and his mouth open. Subaru stepped up in front of Ohkura and carefully guided his cock into Ohkura's mouth. Yoko released his hold and let Ohkura move his head at his own will. Hina and Ryo stood on the sidelines, stroking themselves slowly as they watched. Yoko reached back into a drawer close by and pulled out a small tube of lube. He slicked his fingers well and parted Ohkura's ass cheeks. He slid a finger into Ohkura's hole. 

Ohkura stopped sucking Subaru's cock, momentarily distracted by the presence of Yoko's finger in his ass, moaning around his cock. Yoko continued sliding in and out, working his hole loose. Soon enough, Yoko slipped in another finger. Ohkura moaned, feelng wonderfully open and stretched. Ryo slipped to the other side of the threesome.

"Touch me."

Ohkura took a hold of both their erections and began to jerk them off. Almost simultaneously, Hina and Ryo both threw their heads back in pleasure. Who knew Ohkura would be so good at this type of multitasking?

Yoko, after slipping in another finger, for a grand total of three fingers up Ohkura's ass, decided that it was time. He lubed himself well and guided himself slowly into Ohkura's hole. Slowly, ever so slowly, he carefully seated himself, base deep in Ohkura's ass.

"Oh god, you're so tight."

He moved slightly and Ohkura moaned around Subaru's cock. He took this as a go sign and started moving quicker, slipping in and out of Ohkura's ass, quicker and quicker, faster and faster. Subaru looked down at the scene in front of him and felt heat begin to pool at the base of his stomach. He knew he was going to come soon, so he began to fuck Ohkura's mouth. Ryo and Hina leaned over Ohkura and started making out, caught up in the moment. 

Quickly, almost too soon, Subaru let himself go, Ohkura swallowing his release with some difficulty. He was quiet in his orgasm, something none of the members had expected from him. He moved back from Ohkura, sated for the time being. Yoko, near the edge of orgasm, began moving quicker, hitting Ohkura's prostate. 

"Guhhhh..." came Yoko's throaty moan. His orgasm came waves, washing over him, making him tired in the process. He slumped against Ohkura for a second or two before pulling out and slowly walking to the showers. Ohkura was left on his knees jerking off Ryo and Hina. Both decided to take matters into their own hands. They both furiously rubbed their cocks, the sight of Ohkura on his knees in front them spurring them on. Within seconds they both came on his face, in his hair, in his mouth.

At that moment, unexpectedly Ohkura came without a touch from them. 

He smiled.


End file.
